New Years Eve
by DreamingOfNewYork
Summary: "Sorry, but it's kind of tradition that Finn's my first kiss of the new year." she tells Sam and he nods his head in understanding. She turns back to Finn and stands on her tiptoes. She places her lips slightly on his, and it physically hurts him to know that now he's never gonna have a chance with her. A/U Finchel


**So, I know I haven't updated 'Don't Say Yes' in forever and I am so sorry! Have no fear though, the next chapter will be up soon! Anyways, I had this little idea the other day, but I meant to post this last night. I hope you all enjoy! (P.S This is not based off of the movie)**

* * *

He's so bored.

He knew that this stupid New Years Eve party would suck. He knew that listening to Puck would be stupid idea and if only he listened to himself more often maybe he could save himself from absolute boredom.

But, he's an idiot and now he sits in the corner of the rooftop watching Puck flirt with every hot girl here.

He's lived in this apartment building for about five years now. When he first moved to New York, he was honestly lost. It wasn't until his best friend, Puck, told him about this totally awesome apartment he had found. Finn had moved in three days later.

He sighs, pulling himself up and walking to the ladder.

"Yo, Hud! Where are you going?" Puck shouts at him as a blonde kisses down his neck. Finn internally rolls his eyes.

"I'm getting out of here. This party is lame." which is true, considering that the music is blaring and no one is dancing. Hell, there's only like ten people at the party.

"Whatever, man. See you later." Puck says, turning back to the blonde. Finn sighs before going down the ladder.

His apartment is on the fifth floor, so he begins to make his trek down the four flights.

He's disappointed. Today was supposed to be awesome. The beginning of a new year. He was supposed to kiss the girl of his dreams tonight, just like he imagined every year. Instead, he's going to spend the New Year alone, in his apartment, with his television remote. How exciting.

He's just gotten to his floor when he hears the screaming.

"So you're just going to walk out, Jesse? After everything?" a woman's voice screeches.

"I'm done, Rachel. These have been the worst years of my life. I can't believe I was going to marry you!" the man, Jesse, shouts back.

Finn peaks slightly around the corner at the two fighting in the hallway. He knows who they are, of course. Everyone knows who they are.

They're the mushy couple living in apartment F5 and all they ever do is sing. Puck and Finn can hear the girl all the way at their apartment, F1.

"I don't see what happened! We were - are - perfect together! It was one role, Jesse! I didn't get one role, and now you're saying it's over?" Rachel is practically in hysterics.

"And I've finally realized that you are nowhere near as talented as I am." Jesse practically spits at her. Rachel chokes back on a sob.

He's always hated Jesse. He's always been a douche to Finn, like not holding the door when he's got a bunch of groceries. He says it's because Finn shouldn't be around talent like his. This is harsh, though.

He watches from behind his little corner as Rachel crumples.

"Jesse," she walks forward to him. "Please, don't leave. I love you and that should be the only thing that matters! Not stupid Broadway!" she screams out. Jesse gasps at her in shock.

"I've come to realize that the only stupid thing," he takes a deep breath. "is you and this relationship." and with that Jesse walks away.

Rachel starts breathing raggedly, clutching her chest as she lowers herself against the wall. She puts her head in her hands and cries loudly.

He slowly makes his way out from behind the wall, and slowly walks up to her. She can't see him, so he coughs lightly to get her attention.

She slowly looks up, her eyes puffy, red and tear-streaked. She sniffles as she looks at him, her brown eyes staring straight at him.

He's always thought she was really pretty. Yeah, she has a weird sense of style, and she could come on very strong, but she's really nice and her voice is stunning.

He would never tell Puck, but he loves when she sings. He could listen to her sing all day and it would never annoy him.

Anyways, she's really pretty. She's got deep brown eyes that sparkle every time she talks. She's also really tiny and skinny, and tan. Sure, she doesn't have big boobs or anything, but he thinks she's kinda the perfect size.

It all sounds a little creepy when the only time he's ever talked to her, was when she dropped all her groceries outside her apartment door. He was just heading out, so he walked over and helped her. It was a quick little thing and then he was gone.

She was happy that day, thanking him profusely and telling him that she would thank him somehow. He said it wasn't necessary, but when he came back, there were a box of cookies at his doorstep.

But, now.

This girl is broken, on the floor crying, all because of a douchebag who didn't appreciate her.

She's still looking at him, waiting for him to say something. He opens his mouth, but closes it quickly when nothing comes out. He takes a deep breath and tries again.

"Thank you." he blurts out, and he wants to slap himself in the face. She looks at him, confused.

"Excuse me?" she squeaks, her voice sounding muffled by tears. He can't make himself look any stupider, so he continues.

"For the cookies," she still looks confused. "The ones you baked for me about four months ago. When I helped you with your groceries. I mean, you really didnt have to do that, but thanks," she doesn't say anything, so he just keeps talking. "They were really good. Like, the best cookies I ever had. I mean, me and my roommate loved them." she stares at him as he finishes. He shifts uncomfortably before thinking about leaving. Just when he's about to turn around, she speaks.

"My roommate and I." she says, her voice small. He furrows his eyebrows at her.

"What?" he asks. She giggles lightly, for the first time since he's seen her today.

"It's my roommate and I loved them. Not, me and my roommate loved them." and this time her lowers his head in embarrassment.

"Oh." he whispers and she chuckles.

"It's quite alright, and your welcome." she gives him a watery smile. He takes a step forward, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a napkin from his coat pocket. He holds it out to her and she wrinkles her nose.

"Don't worry, it's not used or anything." he tells her. She looks at him before reaching her hand out and taking it from him.

"Thank you." she whispers, wiping away at her tears.

"So," he slides down the wall next to her. "what do you do for a living?" he tries to make small talk, avoiding anything that had to do with the fight. She smiles sadly.

"I know you saw what happened and you don't have to be nice to me." she says. He gives her a strange look.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about." She give him a look, but then she realizes what he's doing.

"You're right. Nothing happened," she smiles. "and, I'm an actress. I haven't really hit the stage yet, but I will. For now, I work in a cafe." she sniffles again, wiping at her eyes.

"Nice! I thinks that's cool that you have a lot of confidence in yourself." she smiles at him.

"What about you?" she scoots closer to him.

"I'm a fireman. It's actually fun, ya know? Everyone who works there is great." she smiles.

"That's amazing. Oh, by the way, I'm Rachel Berry." she holds out her dainty little hand. He extends his, shaking hers lightly.

"Finn Hudson." he replies. She grins - no - beams at him.

"I guess you're sorta like my knight in shingling armor." she giggles. He chuckles too, bumping her with his shoulder.

"C'mon." he says standing up.

"Where are we going?" she asks as she stands up and takes his outstretched hand.

"We are gonna have some fun." he laughs, pulling her towards the stairs that lead to the roof.

When they get to the top, she crinkles her nose and looks around at all the drunk people.

"It's smells disgusting." she remarks and he laughs at her.

"Dance with me?" he pulls her to the middle, where no one is dancing, and spins her around.

"We are the only ones dancing." she whispers. He just laughs and spins her again. She stares up at him, and her eyes are finally clearing up.

"Who cares. It's new years eve and we should be celebrating. It's time for a change. Time for new beginnings," he spins her around as she giggles. "Time to make new friends," he spins her again. "and time to get rid of douchy boyfriends who don't appreciate how special you really are." he spins her one last time and she has to grab his jacket to steady herself. She's laughing loudly, causing some people to turn and look at them. He sees Puck in the corner, making out with a random girl. He turns back to look at Rachel and she is looking at him like he hung the moon.

"Thank you." and then the whole city is counting down. There's only ten seconds left and he looks at her.

"3," she watches his every move. "2," he watches her as the last number leaves both of their lips.

"1." and the both lean in, touching their lips gently to each others. Her lips are soft beneath his, like cotton. He's so caught up in the moment that he doesn't care that he just compared her lips to cotton.

The kiss is over before they know it, though. She looks down, and giggles a little.

"At least I got a new years kiss. I thought I was going to be all alone." she tells him and he smiles.

"Same here. I thought I was going to have to kiss my t.v." she gives him an odd look and he blushes because he's so stupid.

"Finn," she says and he looks back at her. "I think we're going to be great friends." she smiles and he can't help but smile too.

xxxxxxx

She was serious about the whole friends thing. She literally comes over at least four times a week, just to hang out with him, not that he minds.

He kinds likes her a lot, but she just came out of a serious relationship where she was almost married.

She doesn't talk about Jesse a lot, but sometimes she'll compare him and Jesse. Like "Jesse never asks me what I want to watch, but you always ask me." or "Jesse would always tell me to stop talking, but you never do."

Other than that, Jesse is not to be mentioned.

He supposes that one day she'll be ready to talk to him about Jesse, so he's just going to wait until she's ready.

For now, he'll just eat all the delicious food she makes. Seriously, it's like she's trying to fatten him up so she can eat him. When he tells her this, she just laughs and says that she finally has two boys who will eat anything she makes.

Puck loves when Rachel cooks. He will eat anything she sets out, claiming that she's only allowed over if she makes something. The only problem with Rachel and Puck being in the same room is that all they do is fight. Like, whenever Rachel calls Puck by his real name, Noah, he totally flips on her. She doesn't let him walk all over her though, and she puts up a great fight against him. He knows that when Puck says that she's 'batshit crazy' it means he likes her.

He's also met her friends. Her best friend, Santana, is a spicy Latino who happens to be a lesbian. Puck never seems to get this and he'll continue to hit on her. Quinn is also one of her really good friends. She's a pretty blonde with piercing green eyes, and if he wasn't so into Rachel, he'd probably go for her. Too bad she has this insane crush on Puck, and Puck's too stupid to realize it. There's also Tina and Mercedes, who are both crazy. Tina is already married to a guy named Mike, who's actually pretty cool and sometimes hangs out with Finn and Puck. Mercedes, on the other hand, says that she needs to focus on her career and doesn't need to be tied down by a man.

Overall, Rachel's friends are pretty cool.

They all hangout a lot now, ever since he and Rachel started being friends. Sometimes, Santana brings her girlfriend, Brittney, an equally hot blonde who doesn't know right from left. She doesn't come often because she claims that she has to make sure her cat doesn't do drugs.

Okay?

Anyways, life with Rachel is pretty awesome, and he knows it would be better if he got to date her.

But, he doesn't want to ruin it.

Rachel's the best thing to happen to him since he moved to New York, and he can't ruin that. So, for now he'll just be her friend.

xxxxxxx

It's an August morning when Rachel comes bounding into his apartment. It's seven and he curses himself for giving her a key.

"Finn! Quick! Get up!" he hears his bedroom door open, and next thing he knows, Rachel is jumping on top of him.

"What the hell?" he turns and she lays on top of him, smiling like an idiot.

"I got a callback!" she screams in his face. It takes him a minute before he realizes what she's talking about.

Last week, she auditioned for 'Rent' as the role of Maureen. She has been waiting day and night for a phone call, and he's pretty much been by her side the whole time.

"Rach! This is great! I'm so proud of you." he tells her and she beams at him again.

"I feel really good about this, Finn. Like, this is it. I'm finally going to be a star!" she squeals. He sits up, watching as she dances around his room.

"We should celebrate. Let's get everyone and have them meet us at the bar tonight." she smiles again.

"That sounds wonderful!" she quickly comes over and kisses him on the cheek. "Thank you for believing in me." she whispers.

"You're welcome. I've always know you would make it." he tells her, and she goes running into the living room, screaming out Puck's name, and he can't help but laugh when he hears Puck yelling at her to get out.

xxxxxxx

She gets the role of Maureen and he's just so proud of her. They all go to celebrate again, and he is just so proud.

It's not long that he hates the show. Not because Rachel's in it, but because it takes her away from him. She's always at rehearsal and he never really sees her anymore. When he does get to see her, she's always so tired and worn out from rehearsal.

She tells him that it will get better and once she's on Broadway, it will all be worth it. He accepts this, knowing that this is what she wanted for a long time.

She finally has a night off in the third month of rehearsals. It's November and chilly when she says she wants to go to the bar. He, of course, agrees, and they all decide to meet there at eight.

He gets nervous when Rachel's late, because she's always on time. He keeps checking his watch and Puck is telling him to chill out.

Finally, she comes through the door, but she's not the only one.

She's followed by a tall blonde man, will big lips and a goofy smile. She nears the table giving everyone a hug.

"Guys, this is Sam. He's playing Mark in the show." everyone greets Sam like he's been their friend the whole time. Finn watches him with jealousy, though. He watches the way Sam looks at Rachel, and he kinda wants to punch that stupid grin off his face.

It goes away when he feels a tiny arm wrap around his waist.

"I've missed spending time with you. Sorry I've been so busy." Rachel says to him, looking at him with her big brown eyes.

"It's okay, I understand. You're going to be a big Broadway star, so it's okay. As long as you don't forget the little people like us." he motions to everyone. They all turn to look at her as she laughs.

"I could never forget you guys. You're my best friends." she's says this more to him, but everyone laughs and pulls her in for a group hug.

xxxxxxx

He's come to terms that he wants to ask her out.

Tonight is New Years, and he can't think of a better day than today. It's like, their anniversary of when they first met.

She keeps reminding him that it is, and he just tells her that he knows, and he could never forget.

They all plan on going to the rooftop party. He knows that it will be better this time because he gets to spend New Years with all his friends.

And the girl he loves.

He tells his mom about his plan on the phone, and she can't keep her excitement down.

"Oh, Finny!" she squeals into the phone. "The way you talk about this girl makes it seem like she hung the moon. She must be really special."

"She is. She's amazing and I feel like we could be something special." he tells his mom.

"Has she met Kurt yet?" his mom asks and that's when it dawns on him.

Kurt and Rachel have never met.

It's not like he was trying to avoid the two of them meeting, it's just that he forgot.

Kurt's his younger, intense, brother. He's also flamboyantly gay.

He knows that Kurt would love Rachel, though. Who wouldn't love Rachel? She and Kurt have so much in common. Their love of Broadway and Barbra Streisand would be enough for them.

"No, not yet." he replies honestly.

"Well, you better have them meet soon!" she laughs and he tells her they will and that he'll see her next month.

He gets Kurt in the phone right after. After Kurt agrees to come to his little rooftop party and meet her, he begins getting ready.

When nine finally comes around, everyone starts meeting at his apartment. Rachel is last, and much to his chagrin, Sam is with her.

They all head up, and begin to celebrate the New Year.

It's at eleven when he pulls Rachel to the side, telling her that he needs to talk to her.

They walks past Puck and Quinn, who have finally gotten together, and then past Mike and Tina, who are practically eating each others faces.

When he gets to his little secluded spot, he breaths in and out slowly, trying to calm himself.

"Your brother is fantastic, Finn. He's almost as amazing as I am." she giggles and he smiles at her.

Theres only five minutes left until midnight, so he needs this to pan out just right.

"Listen, Rachel." he begins and she turns to look at him.

"What is it, Finn?" she asks innocently. He gulps.

"We've been best friends for a year now. Like, you're the best friend anyone could have and-"

"Rachel!" they both turn to look at Sam, who's waving at her like an idiot. He comes running over, just as the countdown from twenty begins.

"What is it Sam?" she asks. He smiles shyly at her.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out sometime?" he asks and Finn's mouth drops open.

10...9...8...7

Rachel looks at Finn, silently asking what she should do. He should've know that they weren't supposed to be together.

6...5...4

He slowly gives her a head nod. She smiles slightly, turning back to Sam.

"I'd love to."

3...2...1

The rooftop erupts, and everyone is screaming. He watches as everyone gets their first kiss of the New Year.

Sam leans into Rachel, but she turns her head slightly so it lands on her cheek.

"Sorry, but it's kind of tradition that Finn's my first kiss of the new year." she tells Sam and he nods his head in understanding.

She turns back to Finn and stands on her tiptoes. She places her lips slightly on his, and it physically hurts him to know that now he's never gonna have a chance with her.

She slowly steps back down, a small smile on her face, before she walks off with Sam.

xxxxxxx

He hates that Rachel's dating Sam now.

Whenever they all hangout, those two are pretty much all over each other. They also do stupid couple things and he hates it.

He still gets to hangout with Rachel by themselves, but she almost always brings up Sam. Mentally, he rolls his eyes, but he always tells her 'that's great' or 'you two seem happy' even though it's literally killing him on the inside.

He goes to see her show on opening night, and she's amazing. She puts so much passion into her work, and he can see it on her face.

It's also totally hot that she's a lesbian in the show.

If anything, that's the only thing he gets from it.

On the other hand, Kurt is crying his eyes out and holding the hand of his new boyfriend. Brian? Blake?

He can't remember this guys name, because they all honestly just met him. (He learns later that his name is actually Blaine after he calls him Blake by mistake.)

After the show, he gets special permission to go backstage to see her. She's in her dressing room and as soon as he enters, she goes running into his arms.

"Rachel! You were amazing!" he tells her as he hugs her tightly. He hands her the orchids he got her.

"Thank you. I was so nervous that no one would like it." she confesses and he laughs.

"Are you kidding me? They loved it! You got a standing ovation!" he brushes some hair back from her face. She's so pretty and all he wants to do is kiss her.

"Wasn't she amazing?" a new voice says from the doorway.

Sam stands there, holding a dozen roses. (Finn internally laughs because Rachel's favorite flower is an orchid. Finn: 1 - Sam: 0).

"Oh, Sam! These are beautiful. You were amazing too!" Finn cringes when Sam gives her a kiss.

(Sam: 100 - Finn:0)

xxxxxxx

"Rachel Berry shows so much compassion while performing. She made it so hard not to like the show. She truly is a shining star and Broadway will most likely become a permanent home for her. We hope to see her on the stage again soon." Finn reads aloud to everyone sitting in his living room.

Rachel's show ended about a week ago. Just like Broadway always does, they are bringing in new performers.

Right now, they are looking at her latest review and he couldn't be more proud of his best friend.

It's currently November, which means their anniversary is coming up. They've been friends for almost two years now, and he's been in love with her the whole time.

Unfortunately, Sam is currently holding her tightly as she beams.

Everyone they love is in the room to congratulate Rachel.

Santana and Brittney are sitting off to the side, leaning their heads against each other. Mike is holding Tina, who they all just found is pregnant with their first child. Quinn has her legs thrown over Puck's and is stroking his arm. Kurt and Blaine sit on the chair, laughing at something one of them said. Rachel's dads (who absolutely adore Finn, or so they have told him a hundred times) smile at each other. Even Mercedes has a boy she's been seeing for about a month now with her.

Sam kisses Rachel on the cheek.

It's common knowledge that Finn is the only one without someone. His mom tells him to be open-minded and that maybe someone will come walking into his life (he has to tell her several times that she already has).

His mom loves Rachel. When she came up from Ohio, Rachel was so nervous because apparently if 'my best friends mother doesn't approve of me, then I'm not worthy for her son". She couldn't have been more wrong though. His mom thought she was amazing and perfect.

He makes eye contact with Rachel and she gives him a sad smile.

He returns the smile, but it's hopeless.

xxxxxxx

It's new years again and Rachel, once again, reminds him a hundred times that they've been friends for two years now.

He tells her every time, that of course he remembers and how could he ever forget.

She's currently hanging out at his apartment and they've been lazy all day. Sam is working, something about doing a workshop for young actors.

She's watching something on t.v while they wait for the rooftop party to start. It's kind of tradition that they all go their now. He really doesn't have a problem with it, considering that Rachel is always there.

He watches her from his bedroom doorway and she finally looks over at him.

"What?" she asks, giggling a little.

"You really are beautiful, you know that right?" he replies and she blushes.

"I may have been told once or twice." she responds. He laughs, walking over to sit by her.

"You're the best friend anyone could ask for." she smiles.

"You're my best friend too. What's bringing all this on?" she asks and he can feel it. He can feel the word vomit flying out of his mouth.

"I'm in love with you." he blurts out and her eyes widen.

"What?" she asks in disbelief.

"I love you. I always have. That night, last new years eve, I was going to tell you, but then Sam came and asked you out," she listens with her eyes wide. "I've loved you ever since I saw you crying your eyes out because Jesse broke your heart. Then we kissed and I knew that you were the only one for me." he looks at her hopefully, like she's going to all of a sudden kiss him and tell him that she's always loved him too.

But she doesn't.

She just sits there, staring at him in surprise. He's honestly becoming afraid because he's never heard Rachel not talk.

Like, honestly.

The entire time he's known her, she has never shut up. Not that he's complaining!

"Finn," she starts before closing her mouth. She takes a deep breath. "I think that, um, I need to go think about this." she quickly stands up. He sits up as well reaching out for her.

"Rach, please." he begs and she takes another deep breath.

"Just let me think, okay?" and she begins to walk away before coming back and kissing his cheek. She smiles sadly before running out of his apartment.

xxxxxxx

He doesn't see her again until they are at the rooftop party.

She's with Sam and they are both standing by Puck and Quinn.

It's almost midnight and she hasn't spoken to him at all. God, she's barely even looked at him.

There's five minutes left when Sam calls everyone's attention. Finn rolls his eyes before scooting closer to his friends.

"Guys," he looks around at everyone. "I just wanna say that you are all awesome. You've all accepted me when I started dating Rachel and I can't thank you all enough," Rachel is smiling at Sam, but as soon as she looks at Finn, the smile goes away. "That's why I wanted you all to witness this tonight." and then Sam is on one knee in front of Rachel .

"Sam!" she breaths out.

No.

"Rachel, I love you so much. You are so talented and so beautiful. So," he opens up the velvet box to reveal a very large ring. "Will you mary me?" Sam is smiling at her and she's holding her hand over her mouth.

She looks over at Finn and he is practically begging her with his eyes to say no.

She looks back at the ring and then back at Finn. It's a slight shake of her head that he knows he's lost her.

"Yes." she cries out and Sam pulls her into a giant hug.

It's just hit midnight and Sam looks down at Rachel.

"I know it's tradition for you to kiss Finn, so go ahead." Sam says, smiling at her. She looks over at him as he stands there, waiting for her.

"I think it's time to make new traditions." she remorses. Then she kisses Sam, when she was supposed to be kissing him.

It's like a ton of bricks are slapping him, over and over again. When she's done kissing Sam, she gives him a sad look. She comes walking over to talk to her, but he honestly doesn't think he can take.

So, he turns around and walks away.

He's at his apartment in record time and as soon as he's inside, he collapses.

His heart feels like it may just pop out of his chest and he holds it. Now he knows exactly how Rachel felt that day that Jesse broke up with her.

He's breathing heavily and he can feel his tears building up. It feels completely unreal. He feels like he should be waking up from a bad dream to see Rachel sitting on his couch, just like she always is.

But, it's not.

He slowly stands up, breathing heavily, and walks into the bathroom. He looks straight in the mirror at himself, almost scared by what he sees.

His eyes are bloodshot and his face is burning red. He's never seen himself like this and he honestly doesn't know what to do.

So, he just goes into his room and crawls under the covers, just like he did when he was little.

All because the girl he loved broke his heart.

xxxxxxx

She tries desperately to get him to talk to her again.

It's not like he's being a douche, but he just prefers not to talk to her right now.

He still hangs out with everyone, but now he sits far away from Rachel. She tries to talk to him, but he responds with simple answer that doesn't lead into anything more.

He can't tell it's hurting her, but honestly he doesn't care anymore. She's the one who didn't want this anymore, so why should he try and keep it up.

Puck doesn't know what happened, but he knows that it's different between him and Rachel now. At first, Puck had no idea. Like, Finn got out of bed and walked into the living room, and there she was, sitting on their couch.

She smiles and tells him good morning, and he grumbles it back, heading into the kitchen. He grabs an orange and then straight into his room.

It's just really hard to be with her right now.

He spends a lot of time at work too. He feels it's easier to hang out there than at his apartment, considering that she still has a key. Plus, it's cool to hang out with the guys sometimes.

He just needs a little bit of time to get over her. He was in love with her for two years, and she just ripped it apart.

So for now, he'll just stay away.

xxxxxxx

Puck leaves early one day and he pretty much has the apartment to himself.

He plans to just lounge around, doing nothing. He's so glad he doesn't have work, so he can just hang.

The door opens and Finn laughs.

"What'd you forget Puck?" he yells out, paying attention to what's on tv.

"It's not Noah." the tiny voice whispers.

He hops up off the couch and there she stands. She's wearing her cute pink polka dot dress, the one he said was his favorite. She walks in slowly, but he backs away.

"I, uh, have to go get ready for work." he lies. She bites her lip.

"No you don't. Noah said you had all day off." and Finn just wants to punch Puck in the face.

"Yeah, well, I have a lot of stuff to do today." he tries again.

"No you don't, Finn. Stop trying to avoid me. We're best friends!" she tells him. He purses his lips.

"Yeah, until you kinda gave that up." he mutters and she looks down.

"Finn," she's looking at him now with tear filled eyes. "You are my best friend. Just because I'm getting married, that shouldn't change anything." she moves forward, but he just remains in the same spot.

"Yeah, well I told you that I loved you, and you just threw it away like it was nothing. How could you do that? When it meant so much to me?" he's starting to get louder as he says each thing. "You totally ripped out my heart, Rach." he swipes his hand through his hair.

"I can't ruin out friendship, Finn! You're the best friend I've ever had. What if we didn't work out? I would lose you forever." she argues with him. He hates how damn stubborn she is.

"And what if we did work out? What if you and Sam aren't meant to be? You aren't even giving us a shot." he comments and she slowly sits on the couch.

"Finn," he looks over at her. "I want more than anything for us to be okay again. I hate how you're ignoring me and I hate that you hate me," he tries to cut in, but she holds up her hand. "I can't tell you that we would never work out, but I'm trying to save our friendship here. You mean the world to me," she moves over to him, kneeling in front. "I want you to forgive me. I want us to be best friends again." she's on her knees begging for him. He just stares at her, before wiping at one of her stray tears.

"I want to be your friend again, too. It just hurts me." he tells her and he bows her head.

"Please, Finn." she begs again. He knows that she really means that he's the best friend that she's ever had because she's his too.

"Okay." and she squeaks and throws her arms around him.

xxxxxxx

Nothing really goes back to being the same.

Just because they're friends again, they still don't hang out at much. She's too busy getting for the wedding and he's too bush trying to distract himself because she's getting ready for the wedding.

They do see each other once and a while and he still loves the times he gets to see her.

They're all at the bar now because Rachel and Sam had a big announcement for everyone. He just comes along and mopes the entire time while they wait for them.

"Hey guys!" Rachel says and she nears the table. Everyone greets her like normally and she gives Finn a special smile. "I bet you're all wondering why Sam and I have called you here today." everyone nods and Rachel just smiles largely at Sam. "We picked out a date for the wedding!" she squeals and everyone congratulates her.

"When is it?" Tina asks, rubbing her belly. She currently six months pregnant, so she's completely insane right now.

Rachel exchanges a look with Sam before turning back.

"New years eve!" she squeals and everyone's hugging her and telling her that they can't wait for the wedding.

When everyone's done, he gives her a small smile and she returns it.

"I have to go, I've got work." he tells the group and they all tell him goodbye. He walks outside and he trying to hail a cab but it seems that there are none in sight.

"Finn!" he hears from behind him and he turns around to see Rachel. She's running towards him and she collides into him when she gets there.

"Jesus, Rach! What is it?" the cab just pulled up and he's trying to get in, but Rachel is holding him back.

"Are you okay with this?" she asks and he knows exactly what she's talking about.

"No, but I'll be okay." he answers truthfully. She nods, letting go of his jacket.

xxxxxxx

He can't do this.

In just three hours, he's going to watch his best friend get married to a guy who isn't him.

He hates everything about this day, but what hurts him the most is this is his and Rachel's third anniversary.

He's pacing back and forth in his apartment, thinking about everything.

He doesn't know how he's going to sit through this wedding.

It starts at six and then the receptions at seven. It's seems like it's all coming at him way too fast. He feels like this shouldn't be happening. Like he should be trying to stop this wedding.

But, he could never do that to Rachel.

So he leaves, right then and there to go see her.

She's getting ready in her separate little suite and he begs Santana to just let him talk to her for a minute. Finally, Santana lets him and he rushes into her room.

She's sitting in a white chair, looking into a mirror. She sees him slowly walk in and she smiles.

"Finn." she breathes out. She gets up and walks towards him.

She looks gorgeous in her dress. It's kinda perfect for her personality because it's all big and puffy and just so Rachel.

"Hi." he whispers as she nears him. Her hands are shaking and she's nervously smoothing out her dress.

"What are you doing in here?" she asks.

"I came to talk to you." he tells her. She nods her head, staring up at him those beautiful brown eyes.

"Okay. What is it?" she lowers herself into the chair again.

"I'm going to talk and I need you to not say anything," she nods her head in understanding. "You already know that I love you so much. I would do anything for you, Rachel. That's why I'm here to say, that I'm letting you go," her eyes widen and she tries to protest, but he just holds up his hand. "You obviously really love Sam and I should stop getting in the way. You chose him, not me. It's not fair that I torture myself everyday by watching you and Sam. It's not fair to me."

"Finn-" she begins.

"Let me finish," she breathes deeply, tears forming in her eyes. "I think that it's best that I don't attend the wedding. I can't watch you get married, Rachel. It hurts way too much." he begins to walk away, but she quickly grabs his arm.

"I never wanted to hurt you. Please, don't go." she begs him, tears running down her face.

"I have to Rachel. I need to do this for me," he tells her and she nods her head. He grabs her by her face gently and kisses her forehead. "You look so beautiful." he whispers and she closes her eyes.

Then he leaves, not even looking back.

xxxxxxx

He doesn't bother changing out of his tux when he heads to the rooftop. It's actually pretty cold out, but he's kind of numbed.

He already misses her so much. Like, it's honestly killing him inside.

It's already seven, so she should be at her reception by now. She's probably already forgotten about him.

He just stays on the rooftop, moping in his own misery. When it's about nine, some random people come filing into the rooftop, ready to get drunk.

He just takes a beer from a girl and downs it, ready to forget about everything.

Time moves fast and soon enough it's 11:30 and the new year is almost here. The rooftop door opens then, and he's shocked at what he sees.

Rachel is walking towards him, her hair still in curls down her back. She isn't wearing her wedding dress though, but a black coat. She walks straight up to him, her hand firmly placed on her hip.

"Rachel? What are you-" he starts, but she puts up her hand.

"Now it's my turn to talk," he nods his head and she takes a deep breath. "How dare you Finn Hudson! You think that you can just come into my life and then just walk right out without even letting me say anything? And on my wedding day!" she screeches this loudly, and several people turn to look at them. "Then, as I'm walking down the aisle, to go marry Sam, all I can think about is you," she jabs him with her finger. "Your stupid hair, your stupid tallness and your stupid way of thinking! I'm going to get married and all I can think about is another man!" she's breathing heavily, staring him down.

"Rachel, I am-"

"I'm not finished," she says through her teeth. He closes his mouth and allows her to continue. "Then I get to the alter and everything seems wrong. Like the flowers, the colors, the ceremony and the *man*. That's when I realized that I didn't want to marry Sam. I want to marry you. It's all because I'm in love with you," his eyes widen in shock at what's she saying. "So, I left my ceremony and went to the Firehouse, thinking that's where you were. Unfortunately, the men told me that you hadn't been there since the day before. So I stopped and thought about where you would be. It hit me that of course you would be at the rooftop party"

"So I took a cab, which might I add was not fun riding in a wedding dress, and come back to the apartment. At first, I was just going to come straight here, but then I thought that I was being ridiculous and maybe you weren't even here. So I went home and changed into something more comfortable. Finally, here I am." she finishes and lets out a ragged breath.

His head is spinning and now he's pretty sure that this has to be a dream.

She's looking at him to say something, but he's pretty sure he doesn't have a voice anymore.

"I-I, um, wow." he lets out. She giggles a little bit.

"You could tell me that you love me." she laughs. He grabs her by the waist and pulls her to him.

"You have no idea how much I love you." he tells her. They aren't even listening as the town screams at the the new year. All he can focus on is the love of his life looking up at him. He leans forward and kisses her softly and she reciprocates the kiss.

"Happy New year." she whispers when they both part. He brushes back some hair from her eyes.

"Happy new year. I feel like this may be the best one yet." and he kisses her again.

So maybe it wasn't how he thought everything would turn out, but in the end he got the girl. She's his best friend and he couldn't ask for much more.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this little story! Don't Say Yes will be updated soon!**


End file.
